STRUCTURE OF Zn-64, Zn-66 AND Zn-67
By Prof.Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). STRUCTURE OF Zn-64 WITH S =0 AND OF Zn-66 WITH S =0 Naturally occurring zinc (Zn) is composed of the 5 stable isotopes Zn -64, Zn-66, Zn-67, Zn-68, and Zn-70 with Zn-64 being the most abundant (48.6% natural abundance). To reveal the structure of Zn-64 with 30 protons and 34 neutrons we use the structure of Ni-56 with 28 protons and 28 neutrons. In the following diagram of Zn-66 you see that the Ni-56 as a core consists of the two alpha particles existing on the right side of Mg-24 with the deuterons p21n21, n22p22, p23n23, and n24p24. On the left side of the Mg-24 you see also the two alpha particle with the deuterons n25p25, p26n26, n27p27 and p28n28. However the deuterons p13n13, n14p14, p15n15, and n16p16 existing in front of Mg-24 (from the second horizontal plane to the fifth horizontal plane) are not shown. Also the deuterons n17p17, p18n18, n19p19, and p20n20 are not shown because they are behind the Mg-24. Note that all these deuterons of Ni-56 from p1n1 to p28n28 give spin S=0 . For revealing the structure of Zn-64 we add the additional deuterons p29n29 and p30n30 which give S=0. In this structure we see that there are four blank positions for receiving the 4 extra neutrons like the n31(+1/2), the n32(-1/2), the n33(+1/2), and the n34(-1/2), All these four extra nucleons fill the blank positions with very strong np bonds along the spin axis. For example at the n31 blank position one observes the two np bonds like the( n31-p1) existing along a horizontal line and the strong axial bond , the (n31-p21).Note that he bonds formed by n33 and n34 are not shown in the diagram because these extra neutrons are in front of the Mg-24 or behind it. For example the n33 is in front of p1, and the n34 is behind of p12. Since in the structure of Zn-66 one observes the same spin S=0 as that of Zn-64 we are ablr to reveal the structure of Zn-66 by adding the two extra neutrons of opposite spin as the n35(+1/2 and the n36(-1/2). They fill the blank positions and make very strong np bonds along the spin axis. For example the n35(+1/20 makes the two np bonds like the (n35-p2) and the strong axial bond the (n35-p17) which is not shown here. Note that n35 and n36 are not shown in the diagram , because the n35 is behind the p2 and the n36 is in front of p11. DIAGRAM OF STABLE Zn-66 WITH S = 0 (The 12 nucleons from the deuteron p13n13 to the deuteron p18n18 are not shown because they exist in front of the Mg-24. Also the 12 nucleons from the deuteron p19n19 to the deuteron p24 n24 are not shown, because they exist behind the Mg-24. In this structure you can see the extra n31 and n32, while the extra n33, n34, n35, and n36 are not shown ) ' ' ' n30………p12.........n12' ' p30……… n11.........p11…… n30 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n28' ' n24………..p9...........n9 ……p28 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n23.........p8..........n8.............p27' ' p23.........n7...........p7.........n27 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p22.........n6...........p6............n26' ' n22……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' p21……..n3………p3……...n25 Second horizontal plane' ' n2………p2...........n29' ' n31………p1........n1...........p29 First horizontal plane' STABLE STRUCTURE OF Zn-67 WITH S = -5/2 To reveal this structure of Zn-67 we are based on the fact that its total spin S= -5/2 differs fundamentally from the spin S=0 of Zn-66. Under this condition the deuteron p29n29 of Zn-26 is moved from the first horizontal plane to the sixth one as shown in the following diagram. That is, this structure compared with Ni-56 of S=0 has two additional deuterons like the p29n29 with S=-1 and the p30n30 with S=-1 . Then for getting the total spin S =-5/2 we must add the seven extra neutrons with a total spin S=-1/2 . We discovered that such extra neutrons are able to fill five blank positions for making the strong np bonds along the spin axis and two blank positions with bonds along the horizontal lines. In the diagram you see that the n31(+1/2) and the n32(+1/2) make not only the (p31-p1) and the (n32-p2) but also the strong np bonds along the spin axis, like the (n31-p21) and the( n32-p25). Similarly the n33(+1/2) which is not shown in the diagram makes the axial bond (n33-p13). It has a positive spin because it exists in front of the p1(+1/2). On the other hand the extra neutrons n34(-1/2 ), n35(-1/2), n36(-1/2 and n37(-1/2) give negative spins because the n34 is behind the p12(-1/2), the n35 is in front of p11(-1/2), the n36 is in front of p23(-1/2) and the n37 is behind the p27(-1/2). Now adding the spins of all extra neutrons we get the total spin S= -1/2. Therefore the spin S of the Zn-67 is found if we add the spins of the additional deuterons , thep29n29 of S=-1 the p30n30 of S= -1 and the total spin S=-1/2 of the extra seven neutrons. That is S = -1 -1 -1/2 = -5/2. DIAGRAM OF STABLE Zn-67 WITH S = -5/2 ' n30………p12..........n12........p29' ' p30……… n11.........p11…… n29 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n28' ' n24………..p9..........n9 …….p28 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n23.........p8..........n8...........p27' ' p23.........n7..........p7........n27 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p22.........n6.........p6............n26' ' n22……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' p21……..n3………p3………..n25 Second horizontal plane' ' n2………p2............n32' ' n31…….p1........n1 First horizontal plane' Category:Fundamental physics concepts